A Demand from a Princess
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Short-Shot Challenge. T due to minor blood) After exiling himself, Dirk went on journeys around the borders of Equestira, earning honorable friendships from doing good deeds. Then during the war against Equestria which went on a Rampage due to another Misunderstanding, he has defeated the Shadow that possess Celestia. But, she want's something else. (Cover Image by Yours Truly)


**(The Cover Image I did is done by the using of MagicaVoxel, a Program for making and rendering 3d voxel art. It's also free to download if you're interested in doing Voxel Art.**

**But without further ado, let's begin the short story.)**

"Good Night, Shadow Beast of Such Burning Rage." said the attacker, who just launched his silver light arrow at the Shadowy Pony-shape with horn and wings.

The one that shot the fatal blow is not a Pony, but a Human who is Dolk. He has Silverly armor with green inlines. Brown boots and brown gloves. A skin must belong to the future world, which he is.

It was destiny that ordered him to learn friendship, but things are not so easy. Misunderstandings led to painting him as the enemy. Then after a cult member stabbed itself with a dagger, making it like Dolk's the monster, then Equestria goes on a Genocidal Rampage of Revenge. Dolk strayed from Equestria since they've gone mad, but at least he earned friendship from non Ponies, such as Diamond Dogs, Changelings, Dragons, Griffons, and even Hippogriffs. When the war reached, he finds himself enlisted by the Hippogriffs in the army to end the rampage. Starting off as a Rookie and now the tough-bodied ranger.

Now... The battle is over. The Shadow Beast King is slain, and he can see the minions dissolving, leaving the pony victims. They must be those influencing them into going on the Rampage of Revenge. He can see the Shadow wisps retreating, meaning the battle is not over yet.

Dolk's mind snapped after staring for minutes, back to the objective. "Oh right! There are hostages inside the Dungeon." Dolk runs up to his Katana disarmed out of his hand. That shadow beast king that possessed Celestia was smart, but not smart enough to inticipate Dolk's agility and dexterity. While he is born to tank up damages, he has a knack in speed and dodging.

Dolk turns around, facing the Canterlot Castle. But it wasn't a mile away even from his position when a voice stops him.

"What do you think you're doing?" it was Princess Celestia, just freed. Dolk turns around to see her, glaring at him. No different since the misunderstanding.

"Leaving you to live." Dolk answered to her,

"Why even?" Celestia grunted, "You are a Human. Your kind is nothing but savage, vicious, and deceptive. You are no different.

I was the one that got rid of the Humans so they will never spoil everything. They will bring destruction with the use of magic and technology, and my Mother was right. And with you Humans repeating the same mistakes, I now feel that we must rely on Darkness. Now... I'm not mincing words with you. Just kill me and be done with me."

Dolk was stunned at the rant she used against humanity. But Dolk stood his brave ground. "No, I will not do that."

"What?"

"I am not going to kill you." Dolk answered, as he sheathed his katana.

"You expect me to believe...that you would spare me?" Celestia said,

"Believe?" Dolk said, "I was trying to clear the misunderstand-"

"This is no misunderstanding. And you didn't hear what I said. Savage, Vicious, and Deceptive." Celestia repeated her words, "Now kill me."

"I said no." Dolk glared his eyes,

"Savage, Viicious, and Deceptive!" Celestia raised her voice,

"I'm not changing my choice." Dolk said as he turned around,

"SAVAGE! VICIOUS! DECEPTIVE!" she used the Royal Canterlot Voice this time, but Dolk did not flinch.

Dolk sighed, and spoke without turning his head, "Repeating your words will not count forcing the change to my choice." that made Celestia gasped and grunted. "It's true what we are, but that's only in the past. We've learned to move on from the war so we can live in peace. We are not purely Savage, Vicious, and Deceptive on my world." Then Dolk turns his head, "I only did it because I want to bring Justice. You are the invader to their eyes in the first place, and I cannot stand by to allow genocide. " Princess Celestia turned her head away, "Celestia, don't you think you should rule peacefully wi-"

"I will not hear any more words." Celestia cuts him off,

"Princess, Please listen to-"

"Kill me now. I will not take no for an answer." her words echo not too loudly, but Dolk shook his head. "Kill me and keep your victory."

"I do not care if you talke my answer or not. This is my choice and mine alone." Dirk said. "Please be thankful."

Celestia turned to the arrow as she's still in pain. She levitates it up with her magic, the tip pointing at her upper back. "Then in that case... I will Do it for You!" Dolk turns around and gets shocked. He runs to grab the arrow but was too late. Arrow drops down, lunged from the upper back to her chest. "And now... My death will serve as a warning, to never trust the Humans, as what you all are."

Celestia slowly thuds to the ground, blood soaks the grass.

"After all this..." Dolk shook his fist, and hung his head, "Why... I just want Pony friendship."

"Dolk. Why are you still Idling?" He sees a dark teal bug pony with orange horn, "We still got mission! We're rescuing those poor hostages!"

"On my way, Pharynx." Dolk sighed and pulled the Silver Arrow out of Celestia's back, before putting it back, before following the flying Bug Pony. He looks at the Dead Alicorn Princess of the Sun. After all the effort, he is unable to convince her and she won't accept being spared. Could the same thing happen to the Wielders of Harmony if they are to be defeated? Dolk shook his head out of such doubts.

_'You are Wrong, Celestia.'_ Dolk let out his private thoughts, _'I am not like someone who's pure savage, pure vicious, and pure deceptive. While I am Cunning, I am Honest with what I do. I am Honest righting wrongs and thwarting evil. Someday Prinecss, I hope you understand that I'm different."_

**(FINISHED! 49 Minutes and 8 Seconds used)**


End file.
